


Around Again

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Brothers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Gay Sex, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Road Trips, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan is sad, he didn't realize how much he liked Jared until he left on that road trip.Or: Evan is a confused child and Jared goes on a road trip with his twin brother Jeremy.





	Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote Kleinsen before, so don't expect greatness.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Around Again**

_By: Becca the Biscuit Baker_

Evan broke up with Connor for a reason. Yes, Evan cares about Connor, but...there were some issues. Connor needed to clear up his problems before he dates anyone, their relationship wasn't good, painful if anything.

 "I get why you dumped him" Jared assured over the phone. "Honestly, you had bruises all the time Ev."

 "I still feel bad" Evan sighed. "Connor needs professional help."

 "Look" Jared called, clearly distracted. "I've gotta let you go Ev. Jeremy and I are packing."

 "W-Where are you going" Evan stuttered, his anxiety picking up.

 "Calm down" Jared shushed. "Me and Heere are going on a road trip. You need to relax Ev, we're only gonna be gone for two months at max."

 "Two months" Evan squeaked. "Jere, that's most of summer!"

 "It could be less" Jared reminded. "I'll even call you once or twice a week if we have service. And I'll definitely be back for when Michael has to move for college, Jeremy wouldn't dare let me make him miss it."

 "Okay" Evan nodded. "Bye Jared."

 "Later acorn" Jared laughed, hanging up the phone.

So Evan was alone. Evan wasn't close with Jeremy's friends, and Zoe was currently giving him the silent treatment, meaning Alana would too. So...Evan was truly alone. He hadn't felt this bad since before Jared admitted that they were friends, not family friends.

 

 

Jared put his phone down and continued packing. Jeremy knocked on the door and let himself in. Jeremy Heere and Jared  Kleinman had been raised separately since birth, but had always known about each other and got to visit one another twice a week growing up. Jeremy was raised by their father, Jared was raised by their mother and his step mom.

The brothers had decided to rent an apartment together after they graduated. It usually was fine, but Jared had walked in on Jeremy and his boyfriend Michael at least five times now. Horny idiots.

 "I know that face" Jeremy sighed.

 "Of course you do" Jared retorted. "It's your face, but with glasses."

 "That's the "I talked with Evan Hansen and haven't told him about my big fat crush on him yet" face" Jeremy tsked.

 "I sure as hell ain't telling him over the phone Heere" Jared snapped.

 "You are such a lost cause" Jeremy chuckled. "I wouldn't be dating Michael if it wasn't for you Jared. I'm just trying to return the favor."

 "Ugh" Jared groaned. "Being gay sucks!"

 "Only if you're single" Jeremy laughed.

 "You wouldn't know" Jared smirked. "You're bi."

 "Whatever" Jeremy sighed. "Finish packing, we leave in the morning."

 "MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE" Michael's voice sang.

 Jeremy dashed out of the room and jumped into Michael's arms. Jared walked out of the room and watched the couple spin around the room. Jared would like to have that with a specific blonde and anxious acorn.

 "I regret allowing you to give him a key" Jared called.

 "And I regret putting a super computer into my brain" Jeremy snorted. "What's new?"

 "Oh boy" Jared muttered.

 

 

Evan was staring at his phone. He had been doing this for five minutes already. The only person who had texted him was Connor with another apology. Evan was over Connor if his finally healed bruises had anything to say about it. Jared had already been gone for three weeks, and it hurt. Evan missed Jared.

Evan missed how Jared knew exactly how to calm him down. Evan missed movie night where the two would usually fall asleep on top of each other. Evan missed how Jared smiled. Wait...hold up.

Evan picked up his phone and called Alana, she was best when it came to feelings. Obviously, no answer. Evan still left a message.

 "H-Hey Alana" Evan called. "I really need your help, I have something I need to talk about. Umm, I know Zoe is asking you not to talk to me, but you're the only one I trust right now. If you could call me back that would be great, bye."

Alana called back two minutes later. Evan almost started crying then and there. He missed talking to people.

 "Are you okay Evan" Alana asked.

 "I have an issue" Evan mumbled.

 "What's wrong" Alana hummed.

 "I think I like Jared" Evan whispered.

 "Oh" Alana blanked. "Is that why you broke things off with Connor? Cause Zoe wants to know."

 "No, of course not" Evan rushed. "I umm...I don't want to sound mean."

 "Just tell me" Alana begged.

 "Connor didn't uh, listen to me" Evan whispered. "Umm, I know he never meant it but, I was bruised...a lot. He, he hurt me. I always told him, but he didn't listen."

 "What the fuck" Zoe's voice cried.

  "How long has she been listening" Evan squeaked.

 "I told Alana to call you Ev" Zoe sighed. "I'm sorry about Connor. As for Jared, just tell him how you feel."

 "No more silent treatment" Evan mumbled.

 "No" Zoe smiled. "I promise."

 "Thank you" Evan chuckled. "I'm gonna call Jared."

 "You go boy" Alana sang. "Bye!"

 "Bye" Evan called.

Evan hung up his phone and looked at Jared's contact. Evan took a deep breath to calm his nerves and dialed the number.

 "Hey Evan" Jared cheered. "How are you?"

 "I'm good" Evan chuckled. "Where are you?"

 "Right now" Jared started. "We are in California, and we should be here for the next three to four days of so. There's an eclipse in a few days that I want to see, and it's passing right over the town."

 "Cool" Evan nodded. "Are you near anything cool for now?"

 "We are just a few towns away from LA" Jared explained. "We will probably explore for the next few days. Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon Ev. Bye!"

 "Bye" Evan hummed.

Evan put his phone away and stared at the ceiling for a good while. Evan had a crazy idea. He was gonna go through with it too. Evan got up and called Heidi, he would need her heLp along with Jeremy's.

 

 

Jared was in the car with Jeremy. They were driving into LA. Evan had called two days prior. It was weird, not talking to him every day. As of gods had planned it, his phone rang, Evan's picture lighting up the screen.

 "Hey Ev" Jared grinned. Jeremy groaned next to him. "What's up?"

 "Are you still near LA" Evan asked.

 "Just getting into town" Jared confirmed.

 "I looked up a good coffee place to go to" Evan chuckled.

 "Where is it" Jared questioned.

Evan spouted off an address. Jared plugged it into the GPS and Jeremy started driving towards it. Jared thanked Evan and hung up. It was getting difficult, not telling Evan how much he wanted to fuck him.

Jeremy pulled up to the quiet coffee shop and they got out. It looked nice, they had tables in the front so people could sit in the sun. It seemed very quaint. Jared felt someone jab his sides and he yelped. Jared whipped around and locked eyes with a laughing Evan Hansen.

 "Fuck you Evan" Jared huffed, amusement in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

 "I was bored at home" Evan shrugged. "I called Jeremy yesterday and asked if I could join the trip. He said yes, so I got a ticket and flew here."

 "I'm happy to see you Ev" Jared smiled, wrapping his friend in a hug.

The hug went on longer than normal, but neither boy complained. When they broke apart Jeremy was walking back out the door of the coffee shop with drinks for all three boys. Evan climbed into the back of the car with his duffle bag and the brothers got in. Jared was ecstatic.

That evening when they returned back to the hotel Jeremy rented another room out. The boy claimed that he refused to share a room with two people who snored. Jeremy went into the new room and Jared welcomed Evan to the one they had before.

 "Thanks Jared" Evan hummed, putting his bag down.

 "For" Jared blanked.

 "Letting me join you" Evan shrugged. "I know this was your trip with Jeremy, so me taking away from that is annoying-"

 "I'd rather spend two months on the road with you over Jeremy any time" Jared blurted before he could think his words through.

 "Aww" Evan laughed. "Thanks Jere. I'm gonna go shower quickly."

 Evan walked into the bathroom and Jared took the opportunity to go across the hall and talk to Jeremy.

 "Just tell him" Jeremy cried. "We can't just ditch him here as it is. Seriously Jared, tell the boy."

 "Okay" Jared sighed. "Wish me luck."

  "Luck" Jeremy called to Jared's retreating back.

Jared didn't back to his room and waited on his bed. He was gonna do it. Oh god. Evan emerged from the bathroom in sweats and a grey t-shirt a few minutes later.

 "Can we talk" Jared asked, patting the bed next to him.

Evan sat next to Jared and smiled softly.

 "Yeah" Evan nodded. "What's up?"

 "Okay" Jared mumbled. "I uh, I-I. I just."

 "Stop stuttering or else you'll sound like me" Evan joked.

Jared sighed. Stupid feelings! Jared looked Evan in the eye as he pulled him into a kiss. The last thing Jared had expected was for Evan to practically lean into the touch, but he did. Evan kissed back and hummed against Jared's lips. Jared pulled back and ran a thumb across Evan's cheek.

 "I've been in love with you since freshman year" Jared whispered.

 

 

Evan smiled at Jared's words. Evan's heart was hammering in his chest so loudly he was surprised that Jared couldn't hear it. Evan pressed his nose against Jared's.

 "I love you too Jere" Evan murmured.

 "Can I kiss you" Jared asked.

 "Yeah" Evan beamed. "Don't ask anymore."

 Evan felt Jared pull him closer and Evan pressed their lips together. Jared was so gentle. Evan felt Jared slowly pushing him down into the mattress. Jared trailed kisses down Evan's neck and bit down lightly on his collar bone. Evan shivered at the touch and Jared pulled back.

 "You're fine" Evan assured. "I'm just sensitive."

 Jared nodded and slipped a hand under Evan's shirt.

 "Is this okay" Jared questioned.

 "God yes" Evan groaned. "Jared, please fuck me."

 "With pleasure" Jared chuckled softly.

Jared slowly pulled up Evan's shirt, his fingers dancing on Evan's slightly pudgy tummy. Evan's mind flashed back to when he compared his body to Connor's stick figure and didn't eat for days. Evan instantly felt insecure. Once Evan's shirt was off Jared peeled off his own and Evan relaxed. Jared was just as pudgy as Evan.

 "Shit" Jared muttered, pulling away.

 "What" Evan jumped, sitting up.

Jared walked over to his bag and started digging around. He's pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it over to Evan. Jared kept digging for another minute before putting the bag down.

 "We didn't" Jared stumbled. "I  don't, I can't."

 Evan had the realization dawn on him. He just beckoned Jared back over and patted the bed next to him.

 "When's the last time you were tested" Evan hummed.

 " A month ago" Jared answered. "Why?"

 "Are you clean" Evan whispered.

 "Yeah" Jared nodded.

 "I am too" Evan smiled. "It will be fine."

 "Are you sure" Jared asked.

Evan responded by pulling Jared back into a kiss. Jared hummed against Evan's lips and readjusted them. Jared ran his hand down Evan's back while he tugged off his glasses that kept bumping Evan's head.

Evan gave his hands the job of undoing Jared's jeans since he didn't know where to place them. Connor usually pinned them above his head. Jared kicked off his jeans and pulled down Evan's sweats.

 "Are you good" Jared hummed.

 "Yeah" Evan responded.

 "You look beautiful Evan" Jared purred.

Evan snorted in spite of himself. Jared pulled Evan's head up so he had to look the other boy in the eyes.

"Evan" Jared whispered. "What wrong?"

"You're being so nice" Evan sighed. "Why?"

"What the hell did Connor do to you" Jared demanded. "If you're expecting me to be a dick then you are in for a big shock, cause I won't be mean."

"Not mean" Evan frowned. "Harsh. It was always harsh, but I just don't understand why you are being nice."

"When we get back I'm murdering Murphy" Jared stated. "I don't think we should do this."

"Nonononono" Evan babbled. "I like this. Jared, please. I'm sorry. I want this. Please."

Evan saw Jared's expression soften. Jared muttered something about slapping Connor before kissing at Evan's neck. Evan hummed in pleasure. Jared grabbed lightly at Evan's ass and Evan yelped. Jared chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Evan's forehead.

 "You okay" Jared murmured.

 "You're a tease" Evan responded.

Jared slipped a hand inside Evan's boxers and looked up at him. Evan nodded and Jared pulled them down. Evan let Jared stare for a moment before pulling Jared into a kiss.

 "Eyes are up here buddy" Evan sang.

 "I've wondered how you sized up for years" Jared whined. "You'd stare at mine too."

 "Jared" Evan siged. "We aren't going to spend all night talking about dicks. Seriously, please just stop stalling."

 Jared pulled down his own boxers and grabbed the lube from earlier. Evan felt Jared press a finger inside him and Evan held back a moan. Jared kissed at Evan's thighs he prepped the other boy. Evan let out a loud gasp as Jared pressed in a second finger.

 "Are you okay" Jared called, clearly worried.

 "I'm good" Evan nodded. "Just adjusting, promise."

 Jared nodded and started scissoring Evan slowly. Evan liked how gentle Jared was being. It was a good change for him.

Once Evan was stretched to Jared's liking, Evan felt Jared spread his legs a bit farther apart and lower himself into Evan. Evan didn't even try to suppress the moan that came out of him.

 "Jesus Evan" Jared whispered. "You okay?"

 "Please move" Evan whined. "Jared, please."

 Jared slowly started to move back and forth inside of Evan. Evan loved it all. Jared was gentle and loving, he constantly made sure that Evan was comfortable, and he made Evan feel giddy. Evan wasn't scared like he thought he would be. It was Jared, his best friend for all of his life. Jared wouldn't judge Evan. Evan loved how Jared felt inside of him, it was just amazing.

 "Mmm" Jared hummed.

 "I love you" Evan breathed.

 "You're beautiful" Jared smiled.

Jared kept his slow pace for a few more minutes before going a bit faster. Evan moaned again and Jared chuckled.

 "How are you so calm" Evan huffed.

 "This is Jared when he is very turned on" Jared purred.

 "Faster" Evan begged. "Please?"

 Jared nodded and picked up his pace. Evan threw his head back and let out a string of profanities. He usually never talked during sex. Jared started constantly hitting Evan's prostate and Evan couldn't suppress his noises. Jared came while letting out a long moan and Evan loved the full feeling he had. Evan released a moment later and Jared laid on top of him.

 

 

 Jared woke up to an empty bed. He jumped up and glanced around. Jared patted the bed next to him, Evan's spot was still warm. Jared pulled in his boxers and his glasses before getting out of bed. The bathroom light was on, so Jared peeked inside. Evan was dressed and brushing his teeth. Jared stepped into the bathroom and Evan waved at him.

 "Morning" Jared smiled.

 "Hey" Evan hummed, rinsing his mouth quickly.

Jared pecked Evan's cheek and wrapped him in a hug.

 "The eclipse is today" Jared beamed. "After its over we're leaving town."

 "Cool" Evan nodded.

Jared went to get dressed and had just pulled in his shirt when someone knocked on the door. Jared opened the door and Jeremy walked in, his bag in hand.

 "How'd it go" Jeremy asked.

 "Fantastic" Jared smirked.

Jared and Evan packed up and left the hotel. They stopped for breakfast at a local diner and they drove to the beach to watch the eclipse. Evan leaned against Jared as the sky darkened. Jared had sunglasses on so he could watch the sky. Once the eclipse was over they got back into the car and started driving towards Texas.

 "How about from Texas we go to Wisconsin" Jeremy suggested. "Then from there we go home."

 "Let's do it" Evan beamed.

And they did. They went to Texas and stayed for a week before driving up to Wisconsin. Jared and Evan ditched Jeremy one night so they could go on a real date. They ended up getting kicked out of a bar because Jared tried ordering a beer.

 "IT'S WISCONSIN AND THEY KICKED ME OUT" Jared cried.

 "Calm down Jared" Evan hushed.

 "But it's Wisconsin" Jared whined.

 "It's fine" Evan hummed, pressing a kiss to Jared's brow.

They returned to their hotel room and a seeping Jeremy. Jared curled up with Evan and they both fell asleep.

The day that they returned back home to New Jersey, Jeremy had been in the phone with Michael for an hour.

 "Yes Michael" Jeremy sighed. "I'm pulling up to the apartment right now. Okay, love you! Bye!"

 The three walked into the building and up to Jeremy and Jared's apartment. Jeremy unlocked the door and they all walked inside.

 "SURPRISE" a group shouted.

All of Jeremy's friends were there. Jake, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, Christine, Jenna, and Michael. The Murphy siblings were there along with Alana.

As everyone started talking, Jared walked right up to Connor and smacked him across the face.

 "What the fuck Kleinman" Connor muttered.

 "Jared, no" Evan hissed.

 "Hey Evan" Connor nodded.

 "Hi Connor" Evan sighed.

Jared watched in awe as Jake Dillinger walked up to Connor and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 "I thought you were dating Rich" Jeremy blanked.

 "He is" Rich assured. "All three of us are dating."

 "That was not the greatest way for you to find out" Connor sighed, his voice directed at Evan.

Jared watched Evan roll his eyes. Next thing Jared knew, Evan was kissing him square in the lips. Evan pulled back quickly and rested his head on Jared's shoulder.

 "Now we're even" Evan stated.

Everyone passed around food as they watched an old eighties movie. Jenna and Christine were cured up on the floor, Connor and Jake were leaning against each other as Rich laid on top of them while taking up the couch. Jeremy was sitting in Michael's lap on the floor, Zoe and Alana took up one side of the love seat while Chloe and Brooke took the other end. Leaving Jared and Evan to lay on the rug.

Jared liked this new feeling. He was surrounded by his family, friends, and boyfriend. Everything was well wort h the trip, and he would definitely go around again.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do?
> 
> Love yall<3


End file.
